Today Was a Good Day
by Skones
Summary: Fanfic that starts in the bathroom scene but then deviates from the TV show storyline... Split between Callie and Arizona's point of view. CHAPTER 8 UP :
1. Today

**A/N: This is basically the bathroom scene between Callie and Arizona with some stuff added. The dialogue isn't exactly what was said on the show, just letting you know. Anyway it's only my second fanfic so any feedback is much appreciated, please let me know if you want me to continue. :) **

I downed my drink and tried to turn my attention back to Lexie who was chattering away beside me about Mark.

"Mark well he's great and… Well he's just so sweet to me but the other interns don't feel that the service schedules would be equal since he's an attending and…." Lexie rambled on about how Mark brought her Coffee every morning and made her feel all happy inside as I tried to listen without out dwelling on my painfully single life in contrast. As Lexie launched into another complicated story about her and Mark's dinner date the previous night my patience ran out.

"Hey Lexie I gotta pee, hold that thought okay?" As I mumbled my excuse I spotted Christina and Meredith down the bar and dragged Lexie over. "Here Meredith, Lexie has a _great_ story for you." Lexie oblivious to my sarcasm launched animatedly into her story as Christina glared at me over her drink. Faking a smile I dashed off to the bathroom to wallow in my grief for a bit, or maybe a while.

--------------

I had seen the orthpod around the hospital a few times but she always looked to distracted like she was just holding herself together. Listening to nurse's gossip I heard scattered rumors about her and a blonde heart surgeon named Erica, after hearing that I though I might have a chance but I was too scared to approach her. She radiated confidence and she didn't seem like someone who had time to talk to a perky Peds surgeon. But, as she left her friends and walked to the bathroom I could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes and my heart went out to her. Hoping I wouldn't seem too much like a stalker I followed her into the bathroom telling a bewildered Julie I would be back in a bit.

I genuinely liked Julie but something about the Orthopedic surgeon had drawn me in and I needed to talk to her.

As I pushed the bathroom door open Calliope spun around in surprise running her jacket sleeve over her eyes. She quickly tried to twist her face back into her usual confident mask but her eyes betrayed her.

"Hey, Ortho right?" I sounded like a nervous fourteen year old and my voice came out an octave higher than normal. Wincing I tried again, "I've seen you around the hospital."

"Yeah, you're the head of Peds right?" I could tell her smile was fake, it didn't reach her eyes and she looked like she really didn't want to be having this conversation right now, I desperately wanted to make her feel better but I really didn't know how. She was still looking at me looking both expectant and confused.

"It's just" I stumbled. "You looked upset and well you know people talk…" Wow that came out wrong I thought as she looked even more confused, then her expression changed into one of fear, not the effect I was hoping to have.

"Great," she muttered, "people talk…"

"The talk is good" I backtracked quickly, "they respect you, and everyone who works with you likes you. Some _really like _you." I tried to reassure her that I wasn't talking about the crazy nurse stories. She smiled and my heart swelled.

"You wanna give me some names?" She laughed and straightened her back against the sink.

-------------------

Who was this woman? I had seen her around the hospital gilding around on her Heelys or whatever they're called, but I didn't know her. Bailey had complained to me numerous times about some perky surgeon who behaved like a five year old child, but there had been admiration in her voice and she obviously respected the surgeon ability while she disproved of her attitude. Frankly the skates looked kind of fun, not that I would ever admit that. But she didn't seem perky she seemed unsure of herself.

"Ortho right?" Her voice broke through my wallowing, Christina and Meredith have a bad effect on me I decided as I turned to face her, wiping my tears away quickly, too much dark and twistyness had rubbed off on me.

"Yeah," I replied trying to convey through my tone that this really wasn't a good time for a get to know you session. But something in her face stopped me, her startlingly blue eyes found mine and held me. "Ummm your head of Peds right?" I finished lamely still reeling from the force of her gaze. I forced a smile onto my face and looked at her, waiting for a response. She murmured something about people talking about me, but she must have seen the look of horror cross my face.

I was the subject of some really freaky gossip around Seattle Grace, normally it didn't bug me but normally I wasn't ambushed about it in the bar bathroom. But her next comment surprised me, she wasn't going to ask me about Mark Sloan or the rumors that had been flying lately about me and some nurse or god forbid Erica. She was talking about how people respected me, I found myself drawn to her. She was definitely different than most surgeons that worked at Seattle Grace she seemed like she genuinely cared. And seriously, she was beautiful.

* * *

I could see I was getting through to her a little, she had abandoned her attempt to look confident and collected and relaxed a bit. I was relieved but she started to straighten up and move towards the door. The thought of her leaving sent pangs through my stomach. I wasn't usually this impulsive with dating, I was a naturally happy and perky individual but I had been hurt before. I could tell Calliope was hurting and I wanted to be the one to comfort her.

Hesitantly I reached up and touched her cheek, she stiffened and I almost pulled away but I saw something change in her beautiful brown eyes so I leaned over and kissed her. Again she stiffened but I could feel her smiling through the kiss. Not wanting to overwhelm her I pulled away grinning. Again I could tell I looked like a fourteen year old, I silently chastised myself and tried to assume a facial expression appropriate of a super awesome surgeon in her thirties, I was pretty sure I failed.

"I'll see you at the hospital tomorrow," resuming my normally perky expression I left her smiling and stunned in the bathroom, still leaning against the bathroom sink. That wasn't really the comforting I had in mind but still I had gotten to see her charming smile and I hoped to god I would see her tomorrow.

After leaving the bathroom I gave up on my attempt to talk with Julie, thoughts of Callie filled my brain and I really couldn't even think about Julie, or anyone else right now. As I was walking out I saw her come out of the bathroom a few minutes later still smiling, she returned to her group of friends two of which were looking extremely bored and tired while the third chatted away happily. I turned and continued down the street bursting with happiness after seeing her so happy. Today was a good day.

* * *

She kissed me! I was still leaning against the sink grinning like an idiot, replaying the moment over and over again. I hadn't felt this way since Erica, and I really didn't expect to feel this way about someone so much my opposite. Erica had been like me, sarcastic and kind of a loner but Arizona seemed very, um, to quote Bailey "too damn perky!" But I liked it, her… I sighed and left the bathroom laughing slightly as I saw the murderous expressions on Meredith and Christina's face as they listened to Lexie who was unsurprisingly still babbling. I looked around for my bathroom assailant but Arizona has already left, I resolved ask her out tomorrow, but right now I had to rescue Christina.

"Hey Lexie!" Lexie looked up surprised at my tone.

"Hey Callie, your in a better mood…" She looked at me and back to the bathroom confused. Ignoring her tone I turned to Christina and Meredith grinning.

"So what did you talk about?" If looks could kill Christina and Meredith's answering glares would have dropped me on the spot.

"Okay well Lexie I'm gonna go get a drink, and you can fill me in on everything," noting Meredith's expression I grabbed Lexie and dragged her a few stools down allowing them to return to their conversation about depression or surgery or whatever they talked about.

As Lexie prattled I assumed an expression of intense interest in whatever she was saying and happily let my thoughts drift back to Arizona. Today was a good day.

**A/N: I have a couple ideas to develop this story but does anyone want to read it?**


	2. Crying

**A/N: I decided to continue with the story any suggestions/comments/reviews and very much appreciated. I will try to incorporate your ideas into the story so… Thanks :) This story is told from both Arizona and Callie's point of view…**

_Beep Beep!_

I groaned and rolled over to face the offending alarm clock. Childishly I gave it my signature glare and reached out my arm towards the glowing numbers to hit the snooze button gratefully.

"Sleeeeeeeeeep," I moaned into my pillow and buried my head deeper into the downy heaven letting myself sink back into a peaceful slumber. As I was about to descend into a dreamy oblivion my pager decided to bring me back to reality by going off loudly on her night table. Finally giving up on my quest for five more minutes of rest I grabbed the annoyingly loud pager off the table and headed towards my closet. I carelessly threw on a t-shirt and jeans knowing that I would be wearing blue scrubs all day anyway.

Rushing through the kitchen I snatched an apple off the counter and grimaced at the prospect of eating nothing but fruit for six hours. But then I remembered… Arizona. I had made up my mind to ask her out the day after she kissed me in the bar bathroom but I hadn't seen the pediatric surgeon for the past two days. I realized I _might _have been avoiding her a little bit, but really, today was the day, totally.

* * *

Calliope was avoiding me. I had ventured down to the orthopedics wing once or twice during the past few days but she was always on a consult or she disappeared around a corner in a flash of black hair. But today I had a plan. It involved essentially staking out the coffee cart in hopes of cornering her over her morning coffee, most surgeons on early shifts couldn't live without visiting that coffee cart at least once. Somehow Calliope stuck me as the type would couldn't live without her morning jolt of coffee.

_Beep Beep_

Crap, a 911 page. That's just what I needed to begin my day, which was supposed to be filled with epic plans, coffee and Calliope.

Dashing into the OR at 6:45 in the morning I saw the red ambulance parked outside the glass doors and my heart sank. When I got a 911 page it meant very very sick children. And when I got a _911 _page it usually meant my nights were filled with tiny coffins.

I greeted the EMTs hurriedly and turned my attention to the boy on the stretcher,

"Name, Jacob Brown, third degree burns and fifteen broken bones," the EMT reported sadly. Suddenly another surgeon rushed up beside me, and grabbed the chart.

"Fifteen broken bones!" Callie was obviously excited but her expression saddened as she saw the young boy lying unconscious on the stretcher. As her attending on this case it was my responsibility to direct her but I was distracted by her close presence after two days of nothing. She looked up expectantly obviously looking for Dr. Hunt but her stunned face slowly melted into a smile as the looked up at me.

"Okay um, Calliope can you take this patient down to OR 3 we need to get started on some of the burns and broken bones right away." Looking amused at my attempt to channel Dr. Hunt she nodded, flashed me one last smile and began taking our patient down the hall.

* * *

Wow, normally I would be all over a case like this, almost inappropriately excited, but most surgeons are at one point or another. But today I was nervous, I would have to work with Arizona Robbins all day trying to save a boy's life and since I had been avoiding her for the past two days so she probably wasn't thrilled about that.

After prepping the boy for the OR, I began assembling all the tools I would need to repair the damage done to his bones. Laying them all out on the tray neatly like I did before every surgery I didn't notice Arizona scrub in. It was only when she touched my arm and asked me if I was ready to continue did I look up from my collection of hardcore ortho equipment.

"Ready, Calliope?" I jumped a little and took a deep breath before answering, I needed to focus just on my patient, not on the PEDs surgeon who has kissed me in the bathroom two days. Right now it was just me and the patient…and Arizona.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I started across the table into her blue eyes, right now she was a different person. Inside the OR she was in her element like all of us surgeons and Arizona didn't look the same to me. Her normally perky expression was hidden behind her scrub mask but I could tell she wasn't wearing her usual smile. She stared intently down at the boy whispering something to herself before looking up at me once, a new expression in her eyes, and reaching for her scalpel to make the first cut.

* * *

I could tell there was something wrong the minute I opened Jacob up, Calliope was across the table from me muttering something about splinting one of his legs. But there were too many bleeders, this little boy's damage went way beyond burns and broken bones.

"Damn, Arizona. There's too many breaks in this leg."  
"Calliope Jacob has fifteen broken bones, of course there's a lot of breaks!" She looked taken aback by my tone. "Sorry," I mumbled, "this boy is going to need a lot more surgeries, try to get to both legs before we close him up." She nodded and turned her attention back to his legs. Then everything went wrong.

"Calliope! What's wrong where's the bleed!" All the machines in the OR exploded into sound as the patient's heart speed up way past the normal range. Searching frantically I found the bleeder, it was just under his liver.

"This bleeder… His arteries are totally shredded down here." I tried to stitch up each artery and I could feel Calliope beside me trying to help but it was no use. Helplessly we watched as the young boy flat lined.

"We just have to stop this bleed then-"

"He's gone Arizona," Calliope whispered softly.

"No If I could just throw the stitch then it'll stop." She put her hand on my arm stilling my attempt. I could feel her gently taking the instrument out of my shaking hand and she pulled my back from the table.

* * *

The patient had been too far gone when Arizona opened him up. His legs were in pieces, literally his bones were fragmented it was defiantly one of the worst cases I'd seen in a while. But his bones I could fix, Arizona was standing over Jacob's stomach a horrified look in her eyes. Glanced over I stifled a gasp at the damage I saw in the boy's chest, there were bleeders everywhere. Arizona's hands flew over his organs patching up arteries here and there but she still looked stricken.

But then what all surgeons dread in the OR happened, the machines burst into noise as everything was beeping at once and everything was going wrong. I could see Arizona frantically trying to stop the bleeder under the boy's liver and I shifted over to help her but the boy's arteries were shredded. Even if we had one hundred hands there would still be too many bleeders.

"He's gone Arizona," I desperately tried to comfort her. She was still frantically bent over his stomach stitching. I gently put my hand on hers trying to stop her desperate attempts to save the boy. She shuddered as I pulled her back from the table.

"Time of death, 8:31" she mumbled. She cast one last sad glance back at the boy and dashed out of OR ripping her scrub cap and mask off in her haste.

* * *

I couldn't be in there anymore. Losing children was a part of my job, it happened from time to time but each time it still hit me just as hard. After rushing out of the operation room, I did a quick round of all my patients hoping that seeing the familiar faces of some of my long time patients would calm me down.

"Dr. Wobbins!" Christy cried excitedly upon seeing me at the door, and I felt myself begin to smile. She had come to the hospital about a month ago with a heart condition and her endless optimism was always refreshing, not to mention it was hilarious the way she couldn't say my name right. She was constantly smiling and laughing while playing huge amounts of her favorite game, Hide and Seek.

But when I finished my rounds my good mood lessened I could feel the weight of Jacob's death descend on me again. Making sure I wasn't needed anywhere I sought out the nearest on call room and collapsed.

I could hear the sounds of the hospital surrounding me and I stiffened as I heard footsteps nearing my on call room. I tried to compose myself as the door opened and a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to…" Calliope stuttered but she stopped when she saw me sitting on the bed. "Arizona?"

"Yeah," I bit my lip trying to contain the tears that were threatening to escape from my eyes. Callie looked concerned.

"I can go if you want," she looked like she wanted to say something but she put her hand on the doorknob and turned to leave.

"It's okay," I sniffled. "Some company would be nice, I guess… But if you have to go-" Calliope looked relived and she moved to sit next to me on the bed.

"Are you still upset about Jacob?" At the mention of his name I crumbled, tears leaked from my eyes and I tried to turn away from Callie sitting next to me on the bed. But I could feel her arms wind around me and she pulled me close while I cried.

* * *

I could see she was upset when she dashed out of the OR and I was relived that in my specialty I mostly dealt with adults and the procedures weren't normally this dangerous. I couldn't imagine dealing with seeing hurt children everyday. I pulled of my scrub cap sadly and left the OR looking for Arizona.

I searched every on call room on the third floor and it wasn't until I came to the last room in the pediatrics hall that I found anyone. I thought I had walked in on someone else until I saw the mess of blonde hair and the curled form on the bed that I had been looking for.

She looked so upset and I ached to comfort her but I wasn't sure she wanted to see me. Her blue eyes were filled with tears as she looked up at me when she noticed my presence,

"I can go if you want…"I turned to leave feeling cowardly,

"It's okay," a small voice came from Arizona's shaking form. "Some company would be nice, I guess… But if you have to go-" I sat slowly down beside her on the bed, I wanted to hug her or something to make her feel but I was at a loss.

"Are you still upset about Jacob?" I was horrified to see the effect my question had on her. She abandoned any attempt at holding in her grief and started sobbing. Tentatively I wrapped my arms around her shuddering form. She snuggled deeper into my arms and kept crying. I rubbed my hands up and down her back comfortingly and rested my head in her mess of blonde curls.

Twenty minutes later i cleared my throat to speak. "Hey Arizona," I heard a muffled grunt from the figure in my arms. "You um…."She looked up at me now, confused as she wiped her tears on her sleeve. I twisted my fingers in her hair for a moment and took a deep breath. "You wanna go out on a date with me?" She looked surprised for a moment and I was worried I maybe that hadn't been the best time to ask her. But slowly she smiled and nodded before snuggling deeper into my arms.

**A/N There will be more fluff next chapter, but review, review, review!**


	3. Counting the Minutes

**A/N: Didn't feel like waiting till Friday to update but I really should be doing homework now so this chapter is a little shorter :)**

I woke up scrunched up in an awkward position in one of the On Call rooms. Confused, I tried to remember what was happening. All I could remember was that Jacob had died, I had gone to see some patients and… my mind sluggishly ran through the details of the previous few hours until… Calliope.

Feeling heavy breathing on my neck I twisted slightly and I could feel a slow smile spread over my tired expression. Calliope was asleep against the wall her arms tightly wrapped around my waist. She looked so peaceful I ached to fall asleep safe in her arms again but the clock read four thirty and we both were scheduled for surgeries in an hour, at five thirty.

Tiredly I extricated myself from Callie's warm embrace and ran my fingers through her wavy raven black hair trying to wake her up as gently as possible. She groaned and tightened her grip around my waist. Chuckling I leaned over and whispered,

"Calliope?" Her brown eyes flew open in surprise and she looked around blearily.

"Arizona, huh?" She looked confused and realization slowly dawned on her face. Embarrassed she avoided my eyes, and un-wrapped her arms from my waist. As her face turned red she asked "How long was I asleep?" She was really cute when she was embarrassed, but I missed the warmth of her arms around my waist. Determinedly I crushed myself closer to her trying to meet her eyes.

"I wouldn't know, I just woke up about three minutes ago."

"Are you okay after you know…"

"mm…"

* * *

Okay, that was embarrassing. Arizona wakes me up and I find myself almost strangling her waist. She was stroking my hair and whispering something in my ear as I woke up but I still felt kind of embarrassed, I mean I didn't really know her, sort of… She looked a lot less upset and I was surprised by how happy that made me.

"Are you okay, after… you know?" She snuggled herself closer to me and looked up at me sadly.

"mm.." I wound my arms around her again despite my earlier embarrassment.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "I didn't mean to bring it up again-" She looked up at me smiling,

"I forgive you," she flashed me her adorable grin showing off her dimples, I think she caught me staring. "But," she continued reluctantly "As much as I would love to stay here," she emphasized this by moving even closer to me if that was possible. "I have to go, and so do you."

"Why?" I looked over at my pager lying forgotten on the bed, it was blissfully silent but then my eyes wandered up to the clock. Surgery! I had a surgery scheduled in half an hour! "Crap!" Arizona laughed. I grabbed my pager and retrieved my coat off the bed, Arizona sat on the bed looking around for her pager.

"Here." I tossed it to her. She caught it deftly,

"Thanks, Calliope."

"You know, you can call me Callie you know everybody else does, well except my mom…" I wasn't usually this rambley, is that even a word?

* * *

"No thanks, I like Calliope better." I jumped off the bed and found myself suddenly flipped on my back. "Owwww, oh, my Heeleys."

Calliope looked worried but also like she was trying to hold in a laugh. I heard her mutter something that sounded like "adorable" and my heart swelled. In mock indignation I pretended to be hurt.

"I could have really injured myself you know? You could have had to re-set my leg from a horrible injury or something!" I pouted.

Callie grinned, "I doubt it, not in those kiddie shoes," she pulled me up from the floor. "Be careful, I'd hate to lose you before I even get to go out on a date with you." Grinning she ran her fingers through my hair. "Ugh I really have to go, but hey, since you did say you would go on a date with me when does your shift end?"

"About seven," I looked down at my pager desperately hoping that the last surgery was the only one I would be scheduled for today.

"Mine to, can you meet me in the lobby around seven thirty? We can go get food or something."

"Okay," I leaned forward and kissed her quickly. "I'll be counting the minutes" I admitted honestly and then dashed out the room but not before turning back to see her smiling.

* * *

Why does she always have to kiss me then walk away? Looking up at the clock I realized I was going to be late for the surgery and knowing Yang who was on my service today she would probably convince the nurses to let her start without me. Only two hours I muttered to myself. I would be counting down the minutes to, but that probably wasn't good since I was about to head into surgery.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I grabbed it. The envelope icon was flashing and I flipped the screen open to read the text.

_See you in an hour and fifty nine min :)_

_Xoxo_

_-A_

After a moment of confusion at the mysterious A at the bottom I smiled realizing that Arizona was texting me.

_Counting the minutes :)_

_Xoxox_

_-Cal_

Grinning I shut my phone and heading down the hall to surgery where Christina was eagerly waiting for me. I sighed and tried to concentrate on the surgery ahead of me, only two more hours…

**A/N: Review for the speedy update :) Next chapter will be up tomorrow night some time… **


	4. Pineapple Pizza

**A/N: I was actually busy on friday, so here's the update. So... Reviews/suggestions/comments are are loved :)**

I squirmed anxiously in the uncomfortable chairs in the Seattle Grace lobby. Seeing as these chairs would probably hold grieving family members of patients in the hospital I really thought we should take comfort more into consideration. I grimaced as I shifted in the chair and checked my watch again. It was 8:00 o'clock, half an hour after our date was supposed to begin and Calliope still wasn't here. I'd checked the board on my way out of the attending's locker room and she should have been out of surgery an hour ago.

"Hey Arizona," I turned to see Mark Sloan looking down on me slurping down a cup of coffee. "I thought you were going out with Torres tonight?"

"She didn't show…" I tried to hide my disappointment, "maybe she forgot, or her surgery ran long." He looked at me skeptically.

"She called me two nights ago babbling non-stop about some woman who kissed her in the bathroom, I'm assuming that was you, somehow I don't see her missing this."

"Yeah," I smiled at the memory and stood up and grabbed my coat "It's fine, I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Whoa, what if she gets here and you're gone? This isn't like her, just wait a little longer," he pleaded.

"Fine," I sat down, he really was Callie's McDreamy, in a totally sexless way, and I smirked at the thought. That would annoy Mark to no end.

"Told ya you should wait," Mark said smugly. I looked up, surprised, before a very

tall brunette crashed into me.

* * *

Dashing into the elevator I smashed the button for the lobby with a little too much force and winced as my finger started throbbing. I groaned as the elevator began its agonizingly slow descent to the lobby stopping off at every other floor. Finally the elevator slowed at the lobby and the doors opened slowly. I smiled feeling relieved when I saw her waiting for me and talking to Mark.

Dashing over towards the row of chairs I lost control of my legs after standing in surgery for two hours and crashed into the blonde figure hunched in the chair.

"Nice Torres," Mark smirked and glanced appreciatively at my current position on top of Arizona.

"Mark, you're a pig," looking down at Arizona I laughed when I saw she didn't look uncomfortable in the least. "Sorry about that…"

"No problem," she smiled happily and Mark snorted.

"Ready? I'm really sorry I'm so late, Cristina was really obsessed with talking over every detail of the surgery so it ran kind of long," I stood up and pulled her up beside me, "I thought we could go and get takeout and watch a movie."

"Sounds great," she grinned and threaded her fingers through mine. "Bye Mark…" she said suggestively.

"You're as bad as Erica was, she was always..." He stopped short nervously and I felt my face stiffen into the mask I reserved for when people mentioned my ex-girlfriend. "Umm, leaving now," He cast one last concerned glance my way and dashed off, probably back to Little Grey or something.

I felt Arizona's hand in mine, pulling me out of the hospital and I slowly relaxed after the mention of Erica's name. I let Arizona drag me over to her car. She was her usual perky self and her eagerness was infectious.

* * *

"So, where to?" I looked up at Callie, she still looked a little shaken after Mark mentioned Erica, and I wished I had kicked him or something, he really had no tact.

"There's a pizza place down the street it just opened but it's really great," I searched her eyes for a trace of her former embarrassment or hesitation but she seemed relaxed if a bit confused by my staring.

"Ah, sorry for zoning out, I love pizza!" she laughed and began giving me directions on how to get there. She was still holding my hand and her thumb traced slow circles absentmindedly over my fingers.

"Umm Callie…"

"Yeah?"

"I need my hand to drive," she grinned at me and laughed. I felt myself returning her smile while at the same time staring at her; she was really gorgeous when she smiled.

"Sorry," she released my hand. "Anyway just drive straight out of the parking lot and it's on the left." As I was pulling out of the parking lot she motioned to the radio. "Do you mind if I turn some music on?"

"Sure…" Curiously I watched her fiddle the dials until she found a Gomez song on some Indie rock station.

"I love this song!" she exclaimed excitedly and began dancing as much as her seatbelt would allow. Frankly it was very hard to concentrate on the road with Calliope dancing about a foot away but somehow we managed to get to the Pizza place although my eyes barely left Callie the entire ride.

* * *

"We're getting takeout right?" I glanced around the nearly empty pizza parlor while trying to remember if Cristina would be at Owen's tonight or if she would be snoring on the couch watching cardio surgery videos.

"Sounds good… What kind of pizza do you like?" Arizona asked looking over the gigantic menu. Not waiting for my answer she continued happily, "I like pineapple!"

"Seriously, pineapple pizza, it's like fruit but not…" that came out wrong. Grimacing in disgust I waved to the man at the counter. "Can we have one pepperoni pizza," and I paused and turned to Arizona raising an eyebrow, she looked up at me expectantly,

"Aaaaaand?" I sighed,

"And one pineapple pizza please," I scowled in mock anger as the cashier left and Arizona's hand wrapped around mine again as we waited for the pizzas.

"So what movie are we going to watch once I finish eating my _amazing _Pineapple pizza?"

"I really have no idea," I racked my brains trying to remember which movies I had brought with me when I moved in with Cristina. We had shelves and shelves of DVDs but when we get home after a shift watching movies seemed like too much work. "We have lots of movies, you can just pick one once we get to my apartment."

"We?" Arizona looked at me curiously; it seems I'd forgotten to tell her about my wonderful roommate.

"Oh right, I live with Yang but she's off with Dr. Hunt tonight…"

"Wow Yang that must be… interesting."

"Yeah she's a real treat…"

"Order's ready!" The rather depressed looking boy at the counter held up two pizza boxes expectantly. Arizona squealed in excitement and grabbed the pizzas.

* * *

"Frankly I don't understand your aversion to Pineapple Pizza, it's sweet and sour and just perfect!" I was sprawled ungracefully on Calliope's couch as I munched on my pizza.

"It's fruit with pizza sauce on it!" Calliope looked at me exasperated from her position by the DVD player. She was shuffling through stacks and stacks of DVDs and sorting them into two piles. "Here choose from these," she gestured towards the smaller of the two piles. I flopped off the couch and shuffled ungracefully over towards the stack of movies.

"Calliope these are all depressing movies!" I scooted over and looked through the smaller pile and quickly picked out one of my all time favorite movies. "This one!"

Calliope looked over and groaned, "Arizona from the other pile!" She reached out grabbed another slice of her pineapple free pizza before coming over.

"Nope I'm watching this one!" I snapped open the case for Ratatouille, and moved swiftly towards the DVD player before Calliope could stop me. But at the sight of the huge amount of buttons, wires, and remotes that sat under the television stopped me. All I had at my house was a TV set and a remote, but I swear there at least three machines that said DVD on them under her TV.

"Having trouble?" I could hear the smirk in her voice even before I even turned around.

"Maybe a little… You want to help me?" I pouted a little bit and she groaned.

"I can't help it," she glared at the disk in my hand. "Even if I hate the movie, you're really cute when you're pouting." She shuffled over and easily popped the disk in and in an instant the movie was playing, all the while chuckling at my amazed expression. "C'mon the couch is much better than the floor, even if the movie is very childish."

* * *

Everything had been going perfectly, I was relaxed and Arizona was her usual perky self but I could feel myself getting more nervous by the second. Arizona was sitting next to me on the sofa we were just barely touching, she was toying with my hand but she was adorably transfixed with the movie that was playing. I couldn't really focus on the movie, it didn't help that it was about a rat who wanted to be a chef and not really my type of film.

She was so close to me, I ached to touch her and I think she sensed it because she broke her intense concentration on that ridiculous movie and snuggled closer to me. I adjusted my position to accommodate her and she laid her head on my chest, covering me with her blonde curls. Tentatively I laid my lips on her hair and wrapped my arms around her waist. She twisted in my arms to face me, kissed me full on the mouth and tangled her fingers in my hair.

When oxygen became an issue we broke the kiss and she grinned "Now can we please finish the movie? It's my favorite part!" she giggled and playfully turned her back to me.

* * *

Calliope looked uncomfortable, we sat so close but we were barely touching and all I wanted was to curl up in her arms again, and maybe you know… kiss her…

I was playing with her fingers that rested on my leg as I watched the movie. 'Kids' movies are amazing. They always end happily and the stories are always so funny,' I mused. I snuck a glance in Calliope's direction she looked kind of nervous and she was sitting perfectly straight against the couch. Giving into temptation I wormed myself into her arms so I was practically lying on top of her while we watched the movie. Giddily I realized I could feel her lips on my hair and she buried her face in my hair. Tearing myself away from the movie, which was harder than I would admit, I rolled over and kissed her hard on the mouth. I could feel her respond eagerly and I really wanted nothing more than to keep kissing her but I really needed to breathe so reluctantly I broke the kiss and snuggled back into her arms.

She let me watch the rest of my kiddie movie grudgingly and I happily returned to watching a rat pretend to be a chef but, I didn't focus much. For the rest of the movie I could feel her lips on my hair, my neck and occasionally on my lips. It was the best date I'd been on in a while, probably ever.

**A/N probably one or two more chapters this weekend, probably just one though....**


	5. Water Park

A/N sorry for the long time it took to update, school is taking up a lot of my time right now :)

Thanks to the awesome CalzonaMojofan for betaing this :)

Chapter Five:

I sighed and pulled my scrub cap out of my tangled hair. Running my fingers through my hair I checked the board on my way to the locker room. Thank god I wasn't scheduled for any more surgeries, I was exhausted.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I grabbed it, annoyed I jabbed the buttons until a text opened on the screen. I could feel my tired grimace twist up into a smile when I read the text.

_In on call rm 6_

_I brought donuts w/ me_

_xoxox_

_-Ari_

Quickly I changed out of my scrubs and rushed out of the locker room, running down the hall I skidded to a stop in front of on call room six. Slowly opening the door I could see Arizona bent over paperwork scribbling furiously while simultaneously taking a huge bite out of a donut. She _would_ think to bring donuts, for breakfast…

Quietly I stepped into the room and tip toed around to the back of the table, I didn't know anyone who could even pretend to be this engrossed in filling out forms.

* * *

I squinted down at the paper. I had only three more forms to fill out then I could finish up and turn the rest over to the nurses. Grimacing I flipped over the form to finish up the backside, when suddenly I jumped.

I could hear someone behind me. I hadn't seen anyone come in. Slowly I turned around but before I could get a good view of the trespasser a pair of eager lips pressed against my own.

"Hi," Calliope said breathlessly before she pressed her mouth against mine again.

Grinning I kissed her back enthusiastically, before breaking the kiss for a bite of donut. Gesturing to the box on the table, I motioned for her to take a donut. She chose one of the glazed donuts before sprawling herself out on the bed, donut in hand.

"Is your shift over?"

"Yeah. I finished up the last surgery, it took four hours but the patient made it through…" She smiled contentedly, "Are you off today?"

"Yeah, but I've been working through the night," I yawned as if to emphasize my point. "But I did go grab breakfast at the store down the street." Calliope looked close to sleep herself, it was four a.m. but surgeons don't function on a normal sleeping schedule.

"Arizona donuts are _not _breakfast," She licked her lips coyly, "They are yummy though… Do you need any help with those forms?" Calliope looked like she genuinely wanted to help, but she looked so exhausted I decided to spare her.

"Nah, I'm almost finished anyway, I'll just go drop these off with the nurses then maybe we can take off or something…" Her face brightened at the thought,

"Sounds great." Grinning I shuffled the papers into a stack and headed out of the on-call room.

* * *

As soon as Arizona left a wave of tiredness hit me. I had been looking forward to spending some time with Arizona, getting to know her but as I flopped down on the bed I couldn't fight the exhaustion. A few minutes later I heard the door open followed by Arizona's quiet laugh.

"You are really tired, huh," I attempted to resume a sitting position but Arizona just giggled and slid down onto the bed. Crawling under the blanket she snuggled herself against me. "So maybe we can go out in a couple of hours," she whispered in my ear as she wound her arms around my waist. I could feel her breathing slow in time with mine and we both sank into some much needed sleep.

* * *

"Cal! You really need to get up now!" I poked the sleeping orthopedic surgeon hard in the stomach. I sighed my attempts at waking up Callie hadn't been working very well. I really didn't want to wake her up, she looked so peaceful when she slept, but we had already slept through six hours of our day off. Calliope really could sleep like a log, she barely moved in her sleep except to occasionally pull herself closer to me, and to viciously steal all of the blankets. Smiling, I shrugged and decided to try a very different approach.

Gently I bent over Callie and kissed her lightly on the mouth, moving my lips over her jaw line and down her neck I could feel Callie begin to wake up. She blearily opened one eye and looked up at me.

"What time is it…" She groaned and rolled over onto her stomach protecting herself from my ingenious wake up tactics.

"It's already ten thirty, we need to get out of the hospital…" Calliope sat up,

"Seriously ten thirty?" I nodded and she began to look slightly more alert, something flashed in her eyes and she leaned in quickly and kissed me. I opened my mouth slightly to let the kiss deepen but she pulled her mouth away smiling smugly.

"Hey, " I complained trying to pull myself closer to her.

"You started it, it's cheating to wake someone like that… Although it was very _very _nice." She let me pull her closer to me and I kissed her eagerly, this time she didn't pull away but tangled her fingers in my hair.

* * *

"So," Arizona murmured breathlessly, "What should we do on our day off, which we have already wasted almost half of?" I really hadn't made any plans for the day at all, usually on my days off I just tried desperately to catch up on sleep.

"Ummm, I dunno. Did you have any plans today?"

"Nope," She smiled happily. "What should we do?"

"Well, frankly I really need a shower so maybe we could meet up in an hour? Then we can decide what with the rest of the day."

"Okay… Super!" She bounced happily off the bed, "So your place in about an hour? I'll just shower in the attending's locker room, it's very nice in there you know."

Arizona leaned over a kissed my cheek before walking perkily out of the on call room. I flopped back down on the bed still tied despite my nap, great I thought, she was a morning person…

* * *

I knocked eagerly on Calliope's door, it was nice that she lived so close to the hospital, and I was grateful I had thought to bring a change of clothes today.

"Hey," Callie said as she opened the door, "Hold on, I'm almost ready." She flashed me a smile and ushered me into her living room before she dashed back into her bedroom.

"So, have you thought of what we should on our day off?" I heard her call from her bedroom, I hadn't really given it much thought, the only place either of us 'got out' to was the bar, and it was a little early for that.

"Umm," I tried to remember what attractions Seattle had to offer… "Ohh! That amusement park thingy!"

"Huh?"

"You know the one that opened up about a month ago?"

"Seriously?" Callie poked her head around the door looking very amused.

"Yeah, it's all happy and smiley there, and you can't forget cotton candy!" I defended, I missed amusement parks, I hadn't been to one since I started working at Seattle Grace.

"Okay, I guess. Amusement parks aren't really my thing, but sure…" Her head disappeared back into her bedroom for a second and she emerged from the bedroom dressed in a t-shirt and jeans holding a jacket.

"Ready?"

"Yay!" She looked like she wanted to laugh but she grabbed my hand and pulled my out of the apartment,

"Lets go…"

* * *

"No way!"

"Come on Arizona, it's the only fun ride in the place! I went on the Ferris wheel with you," I pouted, I was standing in front of the entrance to a roller coaster called Rockies Rapids Rollercoaster that had a huge mouse on the front.

"It's dark, and it goes all… fast" Arizona complained looking slightly green.

"Please, please, please! It's super fun!"

"You've never been on it before!"

"I can just tell okay," I pulled her slowly towards the dark entrance to the ride. She protested feebly but I was much strong than she was, I broke bones for a living, so eventually she submitted reluctantly and allowed me to pull her onto the ride. She pouted the entire time we waited in line, but it was actually kind of cute so I just watched her.

"Calliope," she whined one last time before we had to take our seats.

"Nope, we're already on," I pulled the bar down over the seat excitedly, I_ loved_ roller coasters.

* * *

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut as the ride started and I could hear Calliope giggle, but soon all I could hear was the air rushing past the car. Blindly I reached out and grabbed Calliope's hand and held on for dear life as the roller twisted and turned blindly in the darkness. Suddenly the entire ride came to an abrupt halt.

"What the…" I timidly opened my eyes at Calliope's exclamation, evidently the ride wasn't over but the car wasn't moving either.

_We are experiencing some technical difficulties, if everyone could please remain in their seats we will get the ride started as soon as possible. _

A man's voice on the loudspeaker elicited groans from the passengers in the car up ahead. But Callie laughed,

"I've always wanted to be stuck inside a roller coaster!" She looked over at me and noting my less-than thrilled expression she put a comforting arm around my shoulders. "You have to admit, it's kind of cool!" I groaned a buried my face in her jacket.

Suddenly a blast of water hit my hair, and I sat up angrily.

"What now!" Another blast of water hit my head and I squinted into the darkness, beside me Callie was shaking with uncontrollable laughter.

"I guess the water part of the ride still works," she managed before breaking down into giggles again. "It's only supposed to squirt once as the car goes by, but since we're not moving…"

"Perfect," I ducked to try to avoid the next blast of icy water. Happily I noted that since my head wasn't there it hit Callie's jacket.

"It wasn't a water ride when we got on."

"You didn't see the sign?"

"What sign?"

"It's called Rockies Rapids Roller Coaster,"

"I thought that meant it went super fast, you know…rapid."

"No silly, rapids like water," She laughed as another jet of water splashed over the car.

"This is why I never go on rollercoaster's" I muttered squeezing as close to Callie's side of the car to avoid the water that was still squirting mercilessly.


	6. Just Take the Key

**A/N Sorry this is short, but the fluff continues… Drama begins next chapter so beware :) Also, I finished this really late at night so this chapter isn't Beta'd I might replace it later but i'm not sure. Please review and write suggestions/comments on the storyline :)**

My breath hitched in my throat as I stared down at the innocent key resting in Arizona's hand.

"It's okay, if you think we're moving too fast. I mean it's only been too months since I kissed you in the bar bathroom, and well… I just wanted you to have this but…" Her voice trailed off uncertainly as she searched my face for any sign of my reaction.

I was overwhelmed by her simple gesture, I usually ruined my relationships by moving too fast and wearing my emotions on my sleeve but with Arizona everything was just so, uncomplicated. Arizona was rapidly turning red and she looked crushed, I realized I still hadn't said anything yet.

"Arizona I-"

"It's okay Callie…" She jammed the key back into her pocket and faked a smile. "I get it, it was too fast-" I silenced her rambling by pulling her closer and kissing her.

"I was going to say, it's perfect." I pulled out a copy of my apartment key from my pocket that I had made a few days ago and handed it to her, happily noting her overjoyed expression.

* * *

Calliope and I were walking up the stairs to her apartment and she was telling me all about the surgery that she had completed earlier that day. I was trying to pay attention, but the key I was carrying in my pocket had consumed my attention. I had made Calliope a copy of my key about two days ago and I had been trying to find the right time to give it to her, but something had always come up.

I decided to be spontaneous... Well if after carrying around the key for two days still counts as spontaneous. I grabbed Calliope's arm and inched around so I faced her. Tentatively I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out the key. I held it out flat on my palm and offered it to Calliope.

"What's this?" Callie looked startled; she stared between the key and my face uncomprehendingly.

"It's a key to my apartment Calliope…" Her mouth dropped open and she looked stunned, I wasn't sure what was going through her mind so I searched her face looking for clues as to what she was feeling, but she wasn't giving anything away. I could feel my face turning red. I really hadn't thought she would be mute; I thought she would at least say _something. _

"It's okay, if you think we're moving too fast. I mean it's only been too months since I kissed you in the bar bathroom, and well… I just wanted you to have this but…" I stopped talking, when I'm nervous I ramble, and well, that wasn't helping. I could feel my face fall, and I jammed the key hastily back into my pocket.

"It's okay Callie" I faked a smile and tried to hide how disappointed I was. As I tried to walk towards the apartment Callie leaned in quickly and kissed me, I could feel myself respond despite my mood.

"I was _going_ to say it's perfect," Callie leaned her forehead against mine for an instant before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a copy of her apartment key.

* * *

"Are you going to christen your new key?" Arizona was still beaming with happiness and she fingered her key excitedly.

"Really?"

"Totally," I smiled widely at her, and she grinned back, showing off her dimples, before jamming the key into the lock. As the door swung open I could see emotion darken Arizona's deep blue eyes and she pulled me close and kissed me. This kiss was different than our previous kisses there was so much emotion connecting us and my fingers tangled in her blonde curls. I managed to maneuver our entangled forms into the apartment with out breaking the kiss but something interrupted us.

"Uhh Cal?" Reluctantly I broke the kiss and turned angrily to face a very uncomfortable looking Christina. "Someone's here to see you, I didn't know if I should let her in… But she's a cardio god so she has an influence over me…"

"Christina, who the heck is here?" I really didn't want any mysterious visitors right now, Arizona was standing close beside me and I ached to continue our kiss.

Christina moved slightly to the side and I gasped. Arizona instinctively shifted protectively closer to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Erica?" I breathed.

* * *

I stuck the key in the lock excitedly and squealed happily as the door swung open easily. I could see Calliope looking at me with adoration filling her eyes and the emotion of that simple moment overwhelmed me. I pulled the brunette close and kissed her deeply trying to convey how happy she made me through that kiss.

Callie guided me with her, somehow constantly continuing the kiss as she backed into her apartment shutting the door behind us. We had made it to the bedroom door before an embarrassed cough stopped us in our tracks. Callie groaned and broke the kiss as she turned to face the intruder. I kept myself as close to her as possible as she talked to Christina.

"Someone's here to see you, I didn't know if I should let her in… But she's a cardio god so she has an influence over me…" Christina had a very strange smile on her face and she was perched awkwardly on the edge of the couch. Whoever the visitor was, they made Christina nervous, and that was very hard to do.

"Christina who the heck is here?" As if in answer to Calliope's question Christina shifted to the side and a blonde woman sitting smugly on the sofa came into view. _Who was that_ I wondered, but beside me Callie gasped and clenched my hand. Protectively I wound my arms around her waist as she stared at the woman on the couch.

"Erica?" Callie murmured in disbelief…

**A/N: Reviews are loved as always :)**


	7. I'm Back

**This chapter is totally from Erica's POV which is weird I know, it will go back to normal with Arizona/Callie's POVs for the rest of chapters. This chapter kind of Erica-centric but I thought it was necessary. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter :)**

**Thanks to CalzonaMoJoFan for beta'ing and helping me with characterization stuff.

* * *

**

**(Erica's POV)**

I sat uncomfortably on the sofa as Cristina glared at me. _I really had never liked her_ I thought as I nervously toyed with the zipper on my purse. Outside the door I could hear voices and giggling, I sat up against the sofa cushions hopefully as I waited for Callie to walk in the door.

A key jammed into the lock but the door didn't swing open right away. Instead two figures moved through the door they were entangled together and locked in a passionate kiss. I could see Callie mashed against some blonde and they kissed each other fervently. Seeing Callie like that with someone else sent pangs of jealousy through me but I had to remind myself; _I left her, I deleted the messages and texts she sent, I never called…_

Cristina cast an annoyed glance my way and reluctantly interrupted the couple.

"Umm Cal?" Callie groaned and reluctantly broke the kiss before shooting her signature one-eyebrowed glare at Cristina.

"What Cristina," Callie practically growled. "Why aren't you at Hunt's tonight?"

"There's someone here to see you, I wasn't sure if you wanted to see her or not but…" Christina shifted to the side and stepped away from the sofa, Callie's mouth dropped open when she recognized me. With distaste I noticed how the blonde wound her arms around Callie's waist protectively, she murmured something in Callie's ear and Callie just shook her head mutely.

"Erica?" Shock played across Callie's features and she clutched at the blonde's hand for support.

"I'm back." I murmured uncertainly, she didn't look exactly ecstatic to see me.

"How long?" Her voice was laced with hurt and anger, but the other woman gave her hand a comforting squeeze and Callie seemed to relax a little.

"For a day or two, but the Chief offered me my old job back depending on how a few things go."

I took a step forward tentatively but Callie shrank back and I stopped. Seeing the woman I loved, or used to love, look at me with such hatred radiating from her eyes was horribly painful so I resumed my position perched awkwardly on the couch.

"Cal, I'm sorry about what happened, can't you just forgive me? I miss you…" The blonde who was holding Callie was looking at me in disbelief, her blue eyes were wide open and she was scrutinizing me curiously.

"Not that way Erica," Callie took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly. "I've moved on from you, but as friends… maybe." Her voice broke and she untangled herself from the other woman's embrace and moved closer to me. Hesitantly, I pulled Callie into an awkward hug and she returned the gesture albeit a little coldly. When she pulled away and returned to the other blonde, I figured I couldn't go on without asking anymore, as much as it pained me to do so.

"So who's your…_friend_?" I put emphasis on the word friend and watched as the blonde scowled.

"This is my girlfriend…" Callie shot a conspiratorial grin towards the blonde and put an arm around her waist, pulling her close. I ached to take her place in Callie's arms but I kept a frozen smile on my face.

"Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins. I'm head of PEDs surgery at Seattle Grace." She smiled widely at me displaying huge dimples.

"Hey," I muttered ungraciously, _so she really had moved on_, I really hadn't expected that. I smirked knowingly. "You're really not Callie's type, you know."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about," Arizona replied perkily. _What kind of name is Arizona anyway_? She pulled Callie closer to her and Callie grinned for an instant before their lips met in another deep kiss. I crossed my arms tightly across my chest and fought to keep the hurt from showing on my face. Callie leaned her forehead against the blonde's for an instant before turning back to me.

"Erica, I've missed you," she said simply, my heart swelled with hope but my aloof smirk slipped off my face at the rest of her words. "But if you're here to try to get me back, or stir up trouble I'm sorry but you're too late, I'm taken." She smiled at Arizona who crushed herself even closer to my former girlfriend, causing me to squirm. "Otherwise, I'm happy to have my friend back." Callie looked at me expectantly, waiting for my response. Honestly I was surprised there weren't more tears or yelling; Callie really seemed to have moved on without me.

"Yeah, um… That's great Cal, I'm glad to be back, I'll see you at work tomorrow…" I grabbed my coat and headed for the door, I needed to digest what I had seen. It's not like I had expected to see Callie welcome me with open arms, but I hadn't expected to see her so… in love with someone else. I turned back hoping to see that Callie was upset at my quick exit but she wasn't even really paying attention, she gave me a short halfhearted wave before going back to murmuring in Arizona's ear.

* * *

"I'll walk you out…" Cristina mumbled awkwardly, everyone had forgotten she was there.

"What is it Yang?" I asked when we had left the apartment and the annoyingly happy couple behind. I wasn't in the mood to talk about my upcoming cardio surgeries at Seattle Grace, I really needed to get to my hotel. "If it's about work, it can wait 'til we're at work, tomorrow."

"No, it's not about work." She hesitated running her fingers through her hair indecisively, but continued. "You saw Callie with roller skate girl in there right?"

"Roller skate girl?"

"Oh right, never mind, you'll see what I mean soon enough. You saw Callie with Arizona in there right?"

"Yeah," I yawned conspicuously, where was she going with this…

"It took her a _long _time to get over you, and I mean _long, _but she's finally happy now. So, if you mess it up and I have to go back to hearing her sob all night long, I will seriously hurt you."

"Yang, if Callie thinks she happy with that… _woman_, then I'm happy for her, but that surgeon is so not Callie's type, it's almost funny."

"Just don't mess with them Erica, if Arizona makes Callie normal again she _is_ exactly her type." Cristina turned around and headed up the hall to her apartment leaving her threat hanging in the air.

"Whatever…" I mumbled._ So they were happy together? Was Callie really over us, even just as friends? _I pulled out my cell phone and the business card the chief had given me. Dialing the number I paused and considered what I was about to do, but I steeled myself and pressed call.

"Hey, Richard? Yeah, it's Erica Hahn sorry it's late but I just wanted to let you know I would be happy to take the job full time… Uh, huh, okay thanks!"

* * *

**A/N: Arizona/Callie will be back next chapter...**

**Reviews/Suggestions/Comments are loved :)**


	8. Bad Nights

**A/N: Wow this update took a looong time, and it's kind of short... But now that all the stressful stuff is winding down for winter break I'll be able to update more frequently with longer chapters. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you guys are awesome. This chapter is back to normal with the P.O.V.s switching between Arizona and Callie. Enjoy, and please review :)**

**

* * *

**

**Today Was a Good Day**

**Chapter Eight**

I listened to Calliope's steady breathing beside me as I tried to lull myself into the same deep slumber she was enjoying. Calliope had wound her arms protectively around my waist and her face was half buried in my hair as she slept, but I couldn't quiet the thoughts racing around in my head.

Gently I tried to extricate myself from Callie's embrace as I reached over to turn the bedside lamp on. Grabbing a book that had been carelessly discarded next to the bed in favor of less innocent activities, I leaned my back against the headboard and attempted to distract myself with some gruesome murder mystery novel Callie had been reading. In response to the light, Callie shifted next to me and groggily opened one eye, before burying her face quickly in the pillow.

"Why are you still awake, it's…" She rolled over and glanced at the alarm clock before groaning. "Ari, it's 3 am!"

"I can't sleep," I admitted as I leaned over and kissed her lightly. "You should go back to sleep though. Here, I'll turn off the light"

"Did something happen at the hospital today?" Calliope searched my face intently for some hint of sadness or stress. "You want to talk about it?" She adjusted her position so she was sitting next to me on the bed. Pulling me close, she began toying with my curls as she waited for me to speak.

"It's your ex-girlfriend," I felt a blush creep across my features as Callie laughed.

"What, Erica? Why her?"

"It's just…" I blushed furiously, "her being here, you were in love with her before, and I get it if you… you know."

* * *

"Arizona it's 3 am, what are you talking about?" I leaned my head on her shoulder tiredly as I waited for her to explain

"Are you going to get back together with her?" She tried hard to be nonchalant, it was kind of cute actually, but I smiled and chuckled until she looked up at me indignantly. "What's so funny?"

"That's what you're worried about, that I'm going to get back together with Erica?"

"Well, Mark told me all these stories about how depressed you were after she left…"

I narrowed my eyes, "what type of stories did Mark tell you?" I was going to kill Mark if he had told any stories about our various on-call room escapades.

"Not any X rated ones, but come on Calliope, seriously."

"Maybe if she had shown up three or four months ago, then I was so screwed up I would've taken her back in an instant." I hastened to finish my thought as Arizona began to look crestfallen. "But then," I paused for dramatic effect. "This cute blonde PEDs surgeon ambushed me in a dirty bar bathroom, and well, no more Erica. I miss her as a friend, but not in _that _way anymore." I grinned at Arizona's relieved expression before she leaned in and kissed me hungrily.

"I'm glad…" Arizona lay down again and snuggled back under the covers. "I think I can sleep now." She announced smiling as her lips brushed mine lightly. Reluctantly I flopped down on the pillows,

"you can't kiss me like that then expect me to sleep." I pouted as she curled up next to me and molded her body to mine. Wearily I tightened my hold on her waist and we drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

(next day)

"Here you go…" I looked up from my pile of charts at the sound of Calliope's familiar voice. In her outstretched hand she held out a tantalizing cup of coffee toward me while slurping from her own drink. Gratefully I grabbed the proffered cup and allowed the flimsy paper to warm my aching fingers before I took a long gulp.

"Mmmm, you have no idea how much I needed this…" I said as my lips left the rim of the coffee cup, Callie grinned.

"Actually I do, Ari you've worked a twelve hour shift, and you barely got any sleep last night. Go back to the apartment, get some sleep." I grimaced and gulped down the rest of the warm brown liquid.

"Can't," running my fingers through my frazzled hair I sighed. "I have to start rounds again in about an hour." She moved closer to me and gathered up the huge stack of files I had been working my way through. Rustling them into a semblance of a pile, Calliope put them carefully on the top bunk of the on call room bed.

"Arizona, as an attending you know you can get interns to do all the dirty work for you. Just tell Karev to page you if something goes wrong and try to get at least a few hours of rest…"

"But I like seeing all of my long term patients, kids are always so smiley… It's nice. Plus I like to see the job get done. I'll go home with you when you're finished, you end at six tonight right?"

"Seesh, you're the worst attending ever," but Callie laughed as she headed for the door. "I'll meet you in the lobby at six. I would love to stay and keep you company with your paperwork, but I'm afraid I have rounds to do. And, as a resident I can't dump _all_ of my problems on interns… unlike you…" I smiled and retrieved my stack of papers, as she kissed me quickly and headed out the door.

* * *

I shut the door gently behind me as Arizona busied herself with her paperwork. Tossing my empty coffee cup in the garbage I walked quickly through the PEDs hallway until I reached the elevator door. I spent the two minute ride between floors hatching a plan to escape my rounds early so I could sneak back down to see Arizona, but as the elevator doors slid open I could see Erica waiting anxiously by the nurses' desk.

"Hey…" she mumbled uncertainly when she saw me approaching. "Can I talk to you?"

Grabbing some patient files off the nurses' desk I clutched the binders to my chest nervously. "Why?" I asked warily. Erica's posture relaxed and she held up her hands innocently.

"Cal, after what happened..." Her voice trailed off but I noticed with annoyance that she didn't look very apologetic. _Seriously?_ I thought angrily. _It wasn't like I expected her to apologize to me, that wouldn't be like her. But maybe she could show a little remorse or regret after what happened. Anyway, if Erica could remain totally professional, so could I. _I attempted to rearrange my expression into one of indifference, but I think she saw right through it, she knew me too well... Or she used to. Having Erica back in my life was confusing after nearly five months of nothing, but I hoped there was something left of our friendship to salvage. Even though I have Arizona to bring me donuts when I'm upset and Mark who would jokingly offer sex, I sometimes missed Erica's signature rough attitude that was present in even the most serious situations. It was oddly comforting. "Anyway," she continued, oblivious to the whirl of thoughts flooding my brain. "I'm going to be here for a while so I thought maybe we should talk…"

"Sure," I flipped nonchalantly through the stack of files in my hands. "I don't have very many patients to check on right now so can I meet you in maybe half an hour?"

"The usual place?" Erica studied my face closely, looking for my reaction to her mention of the place we used to always meet. The third on call room on the cardio floor had been _our _on call room, I had carefully avoided it for the past months but I nodded slowly.

"Sounds great," the words came out sounding unfamiliar and rather squeaky. Grimacing in annoyance, I thought I saw Erica smile slightly as she waved briefly and headed back up to the Cardio floor. I glanced briefly at the clock on the wall and hurried to gather up the last of the binders. _Crap! _I was already fifteen minutes late for rounds.

* * *

Signing my name with a flourish on the last form I tiredly dropped the pen onto the stack of now completed files. The papers had spread out haphazardly over the entire tabletop and I busied myself with shuffling them into their respective folders.

At the desk, the nurse shot me an annoyed glare as I delivered the files. Guiltily I realized that she would have to sort through each folder and catalogue each of the patient's charts. I didn't envy nurses in that they probably had more paperwork than even the doctors did, but they always seemed to have more cake and birthdays, which in my book cancelled out all of the forms. Leaving the glowering nurse behind, I skated down the hall delighting in the general happy atmosphere of the PEDs wing. Dragging the toe of my sneaker on the ground I skidded to a graceful stop in front of one of my favorite patient's room.

"Hey Dr. Robbins!" The small girl in the bed squealed happily as I pushed open the glass door. That's why I loved PEDs. When I come to visit the kids, they don't look terrified when I walked in even though I could be bringing the worst news. I have seen some of my patients suffer through worse than most adults could survive but they don't have time for wallowing or regrets. To them it's all about playing endless amount of card games, that I secretly let them win, or eagerly telling me exciting stories about what they are going to be when they grow up. Most adults only realize the importance of each day they have until it's too late and I think a lot of grownups could learn a lot by visiting the children in the PEDs wing.

"Hey Jamie," I returned her huge toothy grin. "How are you feeling today?"

"Great, I played Hide and Seek with Mommy and Grace for almost two hours this morning." She leaned foreword, "I won," she said smugly.

I raised my eyebrows and looked over at Jamie's mom who was sitting in the chair next to her bed. "That's sounds fun," I laughed at Jamie's mother's weary expression.

"She has so much more energy now," she laughed along with but her expression turned slightly more somber. "She had kind of a bad night last night though."

Remembering my lack of sleep the night before I frowned slightly. "Yeah, that seems to be going around today. I'll keep an eye on her today, but she's looking better and better." I turned to Jamie. "Hey sweetie, I'll come check on you tomorrow but in the meantime Alex is going to visit you a little bit later okay?"

"Yay Alex! Okay Dr. Robbins…" Jamie waved at me happily before turning back to her mother and demanding another round of Hide and Seek. The little girl loved Alex, and Karev who wasn't usually very engrossed in his bedside manner had developed a soft spot for Jamie. It was very endearing to see.

* * *

**A/N: I know the ending place was a little awkward but tell me what you think :)**

**Reviews/Comments/Suggestion are loved**


End file.
